Fire Drill
by Freyjadour
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are stuck in a dorm room because of a Fire Drill and Rinoa has accused Squall of Kissing another girl. Can he explain himself and will she forgive him. Squall X Rinoa. I would say fairly fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I Do not own Final Fantasy 8**

**Okay so as some of you may know this is a Challenge Fic, brought on by my friend Fantasy Fan Girl. We both gave each other a challenge. My challenge: It has to be a romance one-shot between Squall and Rinoa. In some sort of School setting (College, high school, Garden ect...) that has a fire drill go off. I MUST include a broccoli, a sponge, and socks. They don't have to play a major part they just have to be mentioned. We will post at the same time and have a week to get as many reviews as possible. **

**Okay all the rules are out of the way. Now I hope you enjoy this fic because I had fun writing it. Oh and of course, there is language.

* * *

  
**

Squall trudged tiredly back to his dorm room wearing simple cargos and a white button-up dress shirt with no tie. He had a long day and he just wanted to get back to his dorm where he could eat and sleep. The thoughts of food gave him the will to lift foot after foot. His head hung low and his arms swayed lazily at his side. His arms were sore and his back hurt. Making the simple task of walking a hassle.

Squall attended Garden, a pristine school that had the latest technology. From sliding auto doors for each room to the simple florescent lights to keep it 'green'. The walls were colorful to keep the students feeling 'free' as the headmaster said. And with such a nice building of course not just anybody could make it in.

You had to be extremely rich or extremely smart. Squall happened to be rich. His father was the president of Esthar, leaving Squall with whatever he wanted. Most kids would undoubtedly become spoiled. However Squall was anything but spoiled. In fact he rejected his father's money most of the time. Always doing things on his own, getting his own jobs, making his own things.

Squall was always looking to have fun though. It's why he never held a job, or his things he built never successfully remained, and whenever he did things, he always got in trouble. Like today for instance, in gym class they were instructed to play volleyball. To Squall that was boring…so he spiced it up a bit.

He went to the volleyball bin and began chucking volleyballs at people shouting "dodge ball!"

Instant chaos ensued.

Kids were screaming and laughing. Balls were being hurled everywhere. The gym class was mixed for volleyball as well. So girls where being pelted and some even started crying. To say it got out of hand was an understatement. The gym teacher was trying to catch all the balls being thrown. It made for a pretty funny scene watching him trying to juggle them all in his hands. Squall took advantage of the confusion and aimed a well-placed ball for the gym teacher's face.

It hit its mark but it didn't go unnoticed. Cid, the headmaster, was standing behind Squall and didn't find his actions as funny as Squall did. When the war zone turned back into a gym all the kids instantly blamed Squall. So not only did he get punishment for starting it, but also for hitting the gym teacher in the face.

So after all his classes he had to go back and help with whatever the gym teacher wanted. It didn't sound too bad to Squall at first but the gym teacher made him move an entire storage room. Everything in one had to be moved to another on the other side of the gym. That was the worst part, Squall knew there wasn't a point to it. There was no reason to move this equipment across the gym. It was simply a task to give to troublemakers. He wondered how many times the items were moved between the two rooms in the past.

It was obvious that it was a punishment since he wasn't given a cart or a dolly. He simply had to carry all the items, and dragging was out of the question. It would scratch the gym floor and _that_ was just a terrible crime. If the basketball team had to play on a scratched surface the world would end. He hated how schools were so prejudiced. But every school was like that and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Squall finally saw his door insight. He was almost there. He managed to add a little bit more speed to his pace. He took out his key card and slid it in the slot next to the door. The door slide into the wall and Squall stepped through.

He lived in a large suite and only had to share it with one other person. Technically he didn't even have to share it, but he didn't want to be that one loner rich kid. So he got a roommate. Son of the biggest martial arts company. Zell Dincht. He was also extremely rich although people would never be able to tell. Squall and Zell got along pretty well in the large suite so neither complained.

There was a kitchen connected with their living room. Then there was a bathroom and Squall's bedroom connected to the living room. Zell's room was connected to the kitchen, something Squall was positive wasn't by chance.

"Man I can at least get some food." He moved over to the fridge, he just put some hotdogs in here so he would at least have a decent dinner. He opened it and saw that it was completely empty except for some sodas pushed towards the back. Alcohol wasn't allowed on Garden property. So Squall was left with an almost empty fridge.

"…Zell." Squall growled slamming the fridge. "Damn kid always eats my food! What am I supposed to eat now? I'm starving."

Squall waited a couple more seconds then looked back in the fridge hoping somehow more food would be in there. He was met with sodas and…

"What is that?" Squall pulled out a small red tupperware container. He peaked under the lid hoping for something amazing that was hiding. Maybe chicken, or turkey, or better yet maybe brownies.

He opened the lid to reveal some little green trees with bristle tops.

"…Broccoli?" Squall shut the lid for a moment and then opened it back up. Only to be faced with the same miniature trees. "Fuck!"

He slammed the tupperwear container on the counter. "Why do we have broccoli in the fridge? Who would eat this shit? How old is it even? Where are my damn hot dogs!"

Squall crossed his arms and thought about what he could eat. He was way too tired to go out to eat. There wasn't anything to make, but he was definitely hungry so he needed to eat something.

He eyed the broccoli again narrowing his eyes. He opened a drawer without taking his eyes off the trees. He pulled out a fork and slowly made his way to the vegetable. He stabbed one with his fork and inched it to his mouth. Very slowly like the miniature plant would jump back to life and attack.

Closing his eyes he plopped it into his mouth and chewed slowly. The taste was plain, boring, and cold. But it was food and he was hungry. He groaned picking up the small red plastic box and walked over to the table. He sat down and began eating the plant life feeling like an animal.

But it was something and he couldn't complain. He picked up another one and eyed it. Twisting it on his fork just examining it. Squall's thoughts began to wander. How was broccoli grown? Where was it grown? If there was a field of it, could it be mistaken for a tiny forest? If someone who didn't know what broccoli was, stumbled upon a field of it. Would they think they discovered a magical forest?

Or better yet, if an ant was so use to giant trees a million times bigger than it. What would happen if an ant came upon a broccoli field? If trees a million times bigger shrunk down to only ten times bigger. Would it think it grew in size? Would it think it was invincible? Would it have a heart attack in shock?

Squall laughed and plopped the food into his mouth. "Ants are stupid."

Squall heard his door slide open and he looked up to the doorway to see Rinoa coming in. She was wearing a simple blue tank top with some small jean shorts. His spirits lifted. Rinoa always cheered him up, he was happy he gave her a key-card to their room. She was about the only good thing in this place. He met her when he first came here two years ago. They started dating last year and in another couple months it would be their one-year anniversary.

"Hey," he greeted swallowing the broccoli down.

"Don't _hey_ me!" She yelled.

Squall's spirits sunk. Rinoa was great but when she was mad, he couldn't stand it. Since they were both stubborn they never gave in to each other and just argued. Especially after his long day the last thing he needed was an angry girlfriend.

"What now?" He groaned.

"You don't know?" she marched up to the table and glared at him.

Of course he didn't. Why would he? So he just grunted and turned back to his little tiny trees.

"Don't ignore me." She hissed leaning on the table.

"Then just tell me what I did this time so we can just get over it already."

"You think it's gonna be like that." Rinoa narrowed her eyes.

Squall met them head on. "Yeah…it's gonna be like that."

"You think you can do whatever you want," She lowered her voice. "You mess with kids, you mess with teachers. You act like you don't care about anything…anyone. But I know you're a good person on the inside, well I _did_. So I always have pushed through the hard parts between us. But this I can't take. This Squall, is where I demand why and storm out leaving you all to yourself with your…cauliflower."

"It's broccoli dumbass."

She slammed her first on the table. "That doesn't matter!"

"Well it does because it points out you're a dumbass."

She let out a frustrated scream. "Take something serious for once."

"I'm sorry that you don't know the difference between your vegetables."

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you if you don't get off your broccoli."

"Fine whatever," Squall put his fork down. "Tell me, what did I do now?"

"You kissed Quistis that's what you fucking did."

Squall's eyes widened for a second but he held it down so she didn't notice. It took him only another second to compose himself after the shock. He then formed a confused face.

"What?"

"You…kissed…Quistis," Rinoa said it slow and clear.

"I would nev-"

"Yes you did!" Rinoa screamed. "Don't you dare lie to me!"

"It's not lying when it's telling the truth."

"But you aren't."

"How would you know?" Squall shouted back.

"Selphie told me."

"Train girl," Squall exclaimed and then began laughing. It was forced and fake because he would never be able to really laugh with the seriousness of the situation. But he knew Rinoa hated it whenever he did a fake laugh at her. Because it was obnoxious and annoying as hell.

"Stop it!"

"That girl has cowboy fantasy's and loves trains." I picked up my fork and began eating my broccoli again. He stabbed a piece of broccoli and pointed it at her as I talked. "I bet she has wet dreams about cowboys and trains." Squall faked a laugh again. "Even better, I bet if she ever saw a cowboy _on_ a train, she'd just explode. Besides, wasn't she caught in that closet with that one guy."

"What does that have to do with kissing Quistis and stop eating broccoli! You don't even like it!" Rinoa shouted smacking his tupperwear full of broccoli to the floor.

Squall jumped to his feet. "How dare you…I love broccoli! You don't even know what it is calling it _cauliflower_ and shit. This proves you know nothing about me. Everyday I come home and eat it, I look forward to it. Even today I was hoping for it to lift my spirits and not some whacked out girlfriend who would come in screaming at me. And now the one thing going good today is ruined!"

Squall could count the times he ate broccoli on one hand…not counting the thumb. He didn't like the stuff, he could even say he hated it. But anything to piss Rinoa off and he would say it.

"Get off the fucking broccoli!" Rinoa screeched.

"Whatever, I'm not staying here listening to you and your outrageous claim." Squall walked around the table and headed for the door.

"No you don't!" Rinoa quickly ran in front of him to cut him off. She pushed him back. "You are not leaving."

"The hell I'm not!"

Before Squall could shove past her a loud screeching noise was heard. A constant wail that just repeated over and over. Everyone knew the sound, everyone hated the sound.

Fire alarm.

Except this time for Squall it was like angels singing sweetly.

"Well we gotta go sorry babe." Squall shrugged.

"Oh no you don't." Rinoa shoved him back again. "It is probably just another stupid drill. You've skipped them before you'll skip it again."

"I'm turning over a new leaf."

Squall tried to get past her again but Rinoa shoved him back. He marched at her again and he eventually passed her, but Rinoa dove on his legs bringing him to the ground.

"You're insane!"

Squall tried to squirm but she held on tight to his legs. He didn't want to kick her in the face so he didn't really kick her off. He just tried to wiggle free.

"Why did you kiss her?"

Squall stopped. The question wasn't a yell like the others. It wasn't an accusation. It came out as a pleading whisper just begging to know why.

Squall sighed. "I didn't…kiss anyone."

"Stop lying," He could feel her bury her head into the back of his knee. He felt his heart wrench inside of him. "Why do you have to lie to me?"

Squall made a fist and rested his head against it. He hated to see her like that. He was being torn on the inside. He could either continue his lie and hope she would eventually believe him. That would cause her to be the bad person…for now. Some point or another the topic would come back up. So he could tell her the truth, but that would be very…very…very bad.

He heard a sob and he knew he had to come clean. There was no way he would be able to keep lying to her.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Rinoa wept out confused.

"I…I kissed her."

"I knew it." Rinoa jumped off him and he turned around to see no tears on her face.

"You were faking it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah because you can't handle tears," she spun around holding her head. "You fucking actually cheated."

"You…you," Squall yelled rising to his feet. "You can't do that, act all pitiful one second and go back to bitchy mode the next."

"Bitchy mode!" Rinoa marched up to him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "You cheated on me Squall. And you say I'm acting _bitchy_?"

"It was a kiss get over it."

"Are you serious." Rinoa didn't shout her last sentence. It was in genuine surprise. She was just so shocked and utterly confused how he wasn't apologizing. Did he truly think nothing was wrong?

"Whatever, you're a crazy bitch."

Squall marched up to the door to leave but suddenly the electricity cut out. He couldn't believe his luck. He still pressed the button hoping it would open. Of course it didn't. He heard laughing behind him and he could only press his head against the door.

"I hate this place."

Rinoa stopped her laughing. "Looks like you're stuck with me and you know how long fire drills can take. So start explaining why you did it."

"Just because we are stuck here doesn't I am explaining anything to you." Squall stormed back into the dorm.

Now his dorm was completely dark, pitch black. Squall went over to the windows that spread across the wall. He pulled back the curtains so the moonlight would give the room some light. It wasn't much but it was better than just complete darkness.

"Squall come on, you can't seriously not think this is a big deal."

"Maybe I would take you more seriously if you weren't acting crazy."

"I'm acting crazy?" Rinoa pointed to herself. "Squall…you kissed another girl. By all means I should be beating the shit out of you right now. I am calm compared to how I feel right now."

"Whatever," Squall got on the ground and began picking up the pieces of broccoli. That's when he noticed Rinoa was barefooted.

"Where are your socks?"

"Don't change the subject." She crossed her arms.

Squall wasn't trying to. If she wasn't even wearing socks that meant she was in her own dorm. She probably got a call from Selphie and rushed over right away. It bothered her that much that she didn't even put anything on her feet.

Squall got all the broccoli and walked over to the trash. "Why did I kiss her?" He repeated dumping them in.

Rinoa stopped her screaming and the attitude. "Yes Squall…why?"

Squall walked over to the kitchen and got a glass. He filled it from the tap before speaking. "You were gone…for a month when your mom was sick."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Squall's eyes shot up to see Rinoa looking absolutely furious. She was visibly shaking trying to keep her temper down.

"While I was over at my mom…in the hospital," she had her eyes closed and was trying as hard as she could to scream. The words were being forced out as quietly as they could be but Squall knew she would snap in a second. "You were kissing some bitch…while I was with my mom…sick in the _hospital_."

_Damn it sounds bad when she says it like that_, Squall thought. "Yeah but I mean…I wasn't thinking about your mom-"

"Obviously," Rinoa growled.

"No wait, wait," Squall set the glass on the counter. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter," Rinoa argued still angry beyond belief.

"Look I was missing you a lot so I went out to a party and she was just there. We were talking and suddenly she was on me."

"How long?"

"I told you a couple-"

"No the kiss," Rinoa hissed. "How long did it last?"

Squall hesitated and Rinoa caught it.

"Oh god," she spun around and leaned on the table. "Was it that long you bastard?"

"It was only like five or six seconds." Squall said raising his voice again.

Rinoa spun back around. "That's _it_? You know that's a long kiss, and I know you. It wasn't just a naïve little one. You were probably tonguing the bitch up and down."

"Just calm down." Squall said facing away from her.

"No I will not calm down Squall!" She yelled. "You kissed another girl, and I want to know why!"

"You want to know, do you really!"

"Yes I do Squall, tell me what was so great about her and not me!" Rinoa yelled marching up to him bravely.

Squall spun around. "Because she has beautiful blonde hair without some dumb fucking highlights only on her bangs. She has wonderful gorgeous eyes. Her body was slim and yet still held curves. Her mouth with the dark red lipstick was so inviting. She spoke sweetly and liked what I talked about. Her skin was so smooth. I fucking liked everything about her! Okay, every little damn thing!"

Now this was the biggest bullshit that ever came out of Squall's mouth but Rinoa could really piss him off and he would just make up whatever to get her back. Also Rinoa had the tendency to believe things when it was something she didn't want to hear and Squall knew this.

When Squall spun around before the rant he accidentally knocked the glass off the counter shattering it on the floor. It went unnoticed by his yelling and the words effectiveness on Rinoa. So when she took a step forward, her barefoot landed right on the glass shards.

Rinoa let out a cry of pain as she quickly took the pressure off her foot. In doing so she just fell forward not able to bring her other foot up in time. Squall quickly dropped to a knee and caught her. Rinoa let out painful whimpers into Squall's chest.

Squall cursed as he scooped her up into his arms. He quickly headed towards the bathroom and the closer he got the further he got away from the windows. The bathroom, itself, had no light in it and was pitch black. Looking into it Squall felt like he could continue to walk forever. That there wasn't another wall on the other side. It was almost a mesmerizing thought.

Hearing Rinoa whimper again and grip his shirt tightly was enough to shake him from his daydreams. He stepped in knowing where everything was even in the darkness. He gently sat Rinoa down on the toilet and turned on the water in the tub right next to it.

"Squall…it hurts…a lot."

"It's okay baby," Squall told her reassuringly as he kept one hand on her thigh for support. The other one was working the knobs trying to get the water the right temperature. She rarely sounded needy like this. The only other time he could think of was when she came home from visiting her mom. And Squall just kissed Quistis too and felt extremely nervous around his girlfriend.

But she needed him now and he wouldn't let a stupid fight get in the way.

When the water filled enough of the tub Rinoa dipped her foot in and immediately hissed. She gripped Squall's shoulder tightly as she tried to bare the pain.

"It's alright." Squall soothed as he knelt on the floor with on hand resting on her back and the other in the water.

"How badly is it bleeding?" Rinoa asked.

"I can't see…it's too dark."

Squall could feel the thicker crimson in the water and he knew it was bleeding enough to not let it remain the way it was. He would have to get the glass shards out and Rinoa was not going to enjoy that.

"Don't you have any candles?"

"Why the hell would I have candles?"

"For times like this with a fire alarm going off and the electricity cutting out."

"Yes Rinoa that's exactly why I need candles, in case of a fire." Squall's voice dripped with sarcasm. "That's also why I don't have matches ya know. Because when there is a fire I will just use the fire to light the candle so I can see."

"Okay I'm sorry, can you drop – oh my God – ow ow ow!"

Squall pulled a tiny piece of glass out of her struggling foot. "Look I know it hurts but we have to get the glass out."

Rinoa made a pitiful sound that Squall assumed was her agreement.

"Just squeeze my shoulder for the pain, okay?" Squall wrapped an arm around her leg because he still knew she would resist just from reaction.

It was hard enough to pull the shards out with her struggling but in the dark it was next to impossible. And her nails digging into his shoulder wasn't any help either. Squall would gently hover his hand over her foot and move very slowly. If he felt a tiny piece of glass sticking out, he would slowly slide it out.

Squall knew she was losing a lot of blood but keeping it soaked was good. It made the skin softer and easier to remove the glass. It also kept her foot somewhat clean. He would have to rinse it after again.

As he worked Rinoa starting talking again. He was surprised that she managed to speak although she would have to stop at times for the pain. He was hoping she wouldn't have been able to talk during this. It would've been easier.

"So…she was really like-ow…just better-ow? Squall tried to keep the smile down but he thought it was cute sounding. Her worried so much about it and how she kept saying 'ow'.

"Squall?"

He sighed. "Come on Rin you know I didn't mean anything I said earlier."

"The why'd you say – ow."

"Because I knew it would make you mad," Squall replied as he gently withdrew another piece. "Damn you got like the whole glass in your foot."

Rinoa ignored his joke to lighten the mood. "Squall you think-" she flinched and held her breath before continuing, "-I can just let it go?"

"All done." Squall said after he couldn't find any more pieces.

He took the plug out and the bloody water ran down the drain. He gently guided her foot over to the faucet. He turned the water so it would just drizzle out and he let it run over her foot.

"How bad is it bleeding?"

"We have to wrap it definitely and get you to the infirmary as soon as this dumb drill is over. But there isn't any danger waiting a bit."

"Okay," Rinoa nodded a little happier that it wasn't horrible.

Squall took a towel and wrapped it around her foot. She kept a hand on his back as he worked tying it enough to secure it but so it wouldn't be too tight.

"Thank you." He looked up at her to see her smile softly through the darkness.

Squall found himself attracted to her at that very instant. Her neediness and just her overall cuteness in the situation were too much for him. He placed a knee on the toilet between her legs, as he slowly moved closer to her. He placed a hand on the wall behind her so he could keep his balance. She didn't recoil backwards but didn't inch forward either. She remained motionless and wide-eyed as Squall hesitated right before their lips touched. Her breath hitched and that was his cue to close the distance.

When their lips met the sparks flew. Rinoa's hands wrapped around him tightly and he pressed her back against the toilet. They broke for a quickly breath and as soon as Squall's mouth moved away Rinoa's tongue darted after it. She licked his lips and it was all too inviting for Squall.

Squall ran his hand over her long smooth leg before she slowly wrapped it around his waist. She kept her injured foot straight not wanting to hurt it anymore. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as he tried to position himself better. He began to press harder on her lips and Rinoa just relished the feeling. Squall was never one to take it slow and sweet. Not that Rinoa cared.

Squall moved to her neck starting to trail hot kiss down. She tilted her head back giving him better access. A catlike purr escaped her lips as she ran a hand underneath his shirt. She was only wearing a tank top so Squall's kiss traveled right to the edge of her shirt just starting to reach the valley. Rinoa arched her back slightly reaching a high as she always did with him.

It was getting more intense by the second and Rinoa knew where this always led.

Thoughts of Squall doing this with another girl filled her mind and she instantly regained her senses that the ecstasy always managed to block. She quickly pushed him off her. He fell to the floor and he just gazed up at her with a confused face. She didn't look him in the eye ashamed at _herself_. She was supposed to be mad at him, not make out with him.

Squall smiled understandingly after a moment and he unexpectedly picked her up. He made his way back into the other room. He set her down in a chair at the table.

After being the complete pitch-black bathroom, the moonlight could've been mistaken for the sun. They could see everywhere in the main room now. Squall immediately went to work picking up the rest of the glass shards on the ground.

"You didn't answer me," Rinoa said gazing at the moon outside.

"Answer what?"

"You expect me to just forget the things you said."

Squall stood up with the glass in hand. He dumped it into the trashcan and turned around leaning against the counter. Rinoa turned her head to face him and he could see the sadness in her eyes. He didn't know why he always said things to make it worse. It was just always easier then taking the blame for something.

Squall saw Rinoa sitting in the moonlight with such a hurtful expression on he couldn't help but have his feelings return. Her pale complexion gave off a radiating aura as her eyes stuck to Squall. He knew she was the only reason he could stand this place and he always fought with her. Well now he was going to just have to be completely honest and hope that everything would work out.

He walked over to her and stood in front of the girl on the verge of tears.

"Rin you know I just say things sometimes." He tried to explain. He knelt down and placed a hand on her knee gazing into her eyes. "You always get me so hot headed because you actually are able to get under my skin. I say things and I swear I don't mean them."

"Yeah well you went pretty in detail with describing her," Rinoa spat out.

"Rin you've seen her. She's skinny like a twig, I swear she's anorexic or something. She doesn't have curves or anything. And since when do I like blondes, you remember how we made fun of them. Saying so many dumb-blonde jokes."

"…You made fun of my highlights." Rinoa huffed looking away from him.

Squall chuckled just at how cute she was. He put a hand on her chin turning her back to him. "You know I love them." He stood up and placed a gentle kiss right on the highlights.

Rinoa shoved him away. "That doesn't take back the kiss. You think I'm just gonna forgive you for that."

"Rinoa I know that I can't take that back…I know that." He leaned against the window looking out below. He could make out some small shapes and he knew it was the students lining up outside. "But you have to know she kissed me…I didn't kiss her."

"Did you kiss her back…and don't lie."

"For a second yes," Squall regretted saying the words but he knew lying wouldn't help.

"You're a bastard."

"I know," Squall turned around and leaned against the window crossing his arms thinking. "But I realized it was wrong. It didn't feel right and that's because it wasn't _you_. I quickly ran out of there and that was the night I called you remember."

Rinoa stared at the ground trying to remember. "The night you sounded so worried about me?"

"Yeah," Squall admitted. "I felt terrible and I needed to hear your voice. But I know I would crack if I spoke so I just wanted you to talk…and you did. Even thought your mom was sick I could tell you were worried about me."

"That's because it sounded like you were about to cry," Rinoa chuckled quietly.

"I thought I might."

"Are you gonna give me some bullshit line like _thinking of not having you made tears come to my eyes._"

Squall laughed softly. "It was more thinking of not having sex with you brought tears to my eyes."

Rinoa gave him a death glare that she was hoping for once might actually do its name.

"Rinoa come on," Squall pleaded. "You are the only thing that I really have here. I can't lose you. I made a mistake but I've realized how truly bad it was. But it helped me know that I need you."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "So you're confessing to me all over again."

Squall chuckled, "Where was the first confession? We both got piss poor drunk and had wild hot outrageous insane sex…on Zell's bed."

Rinoa blushed remembering that night and she was not one to blush. "He doesn't know about that still huh?"

Squall shook his head and smiled.

Rinoa sighed. She hated him for kissing someone else and she really hated him for lying. Then again to be honest with herself she also would more than likely lie if put in that position. He came clean eventually. But the kiss was still plaguing her mind.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Squall stammered.

Rinoa put her hand on the table and stood up. Squall took a step to help her but a glare stopped him. When she was standing she had all her weight on her good foot. She hobbled around to face him.

"Kiss me…not hard, not fast, but gentle and sweet."

Squall was slightly confused. "Why?"

"Just do it."

He didn't question her again and slowly stepped forward. He gazed into her deep brown eyes that were staring back into his cool cerulean ones. He rested a hand on her waist and she put a hand on his chest. He brought the other hand up and cupped her face gently. Her soft skin was creamy at his touch and under his rough callous hands, it was encouraging to continue. He gently brought his thumb across her lips. As if testing their softness, which he already knew, was beyond anything he could explain. It sent shivers and sparks throughout him at the same time.

Everything about her was just so inviting to him. Her pretty eyes that shown brightly with mysterious fashion. Her smooth pale skin that he just wanted to run his hands all over. Her skinny fingers that sent him high every time they touched him. Her dark silky smooth hair that always seemed to fall perfectly over her shoulders and wouldn't be complete without the couple highlights on her bangs. Even her nose he found cute.

Rinoa kept her eyes open still watching him seeing how his own eyes were shining with care.

Squall slowly moved in and pressed his lips against hers. Her soft lips were captivating against his rough ones. He leaned in a little more causing Rinoa to lean against the table for support. They didn't break apart for a breath. They stayed connected as long as they could in what Rinoa only could describe as the sweetest and most perfect kiss she ever received.

Rinoa finally needed air and was the first to withdraw. When she did Squall pressed his forehead against hers. She couldn't help but smile at such a kiss. She realized her eyes were still closed as well as Squall's. Both just replaying the kiss back in their heads.

"So am I off the hook?" Squall asked in a somewhat joking way.

Rinoa smiled and opened her eyes. "As long as you never cheat on me again."

"I promise," and Squall sealed it with another sweet kiss.

The lights suddenly turned back on and Rinoa pushed him gently off and smiled. "Well what timing."

Squall chuckled, "yeah."

Rinoa hobbled away towards the kitchen.

"What ya doing?"

"Getting a drink," she answered. "Want one?"

"Uh sure," Squall said unsure. "Shouldn't I be getting them?"

Rinoa waved him off. "Don't worry, I can still walk."

"Hey I can take you to the infirmary now," Squall realized. "So get whatever to go, we should get that foot checked out."

"Yeah, yeah," Rinoa shut the fridge pulling out two sodas. She then reached into the cupboard looking for glasses.

Squall headed to the door and tested it. It opened fine and he let it shut waiting for Rinoa. He turned around just in time to get hit with a sponge in the chest. He caught it and realized it was soaking wet.

"What the hell?"

Rinoa laughed. "There's your drink. Sponges can't shatter."

Squall couldn't help but laugh as well. Just to play along he brought it up to his lips and took a sip of the soda filled sponge. They both laughed and just smiled at each other, glad the whole thing was over and done with. Also, they both might've become just a little closer after the whole ordeal.

The door slid open and Squall turned to see Zell standing there.

"You guys skip the drill?" Zell asked nonchalantly simply making conversation.

"We got locked in when the electricity cut." Squall replied.

Zell frowned. "Squall you know you can override the doors. What kind of safety hazard is that?"

Squall gave him a dumbfounded look. "You're kidding."

"No dude," Zell walked over to the door and pulled a panel back. A handle popped out so one could slide the door open forcefully. "Remember man?"

Squall turned around and faced Rinoa who was coincidently not making eye contact.

"You knew?" Squall accused.

Rinoa shrugged. "Well we needed to talk."

Squall let out a growl. "That's dirty trapping me in here with you."

"But Squall-"

"No Zell," Squall cut him off making his way over to Rinoa. He scooped her up and headed back out the door. "I gotta take her to the infirmary, then I'll deal with her."

"Oh I'm _so_ scared," Rinoa teased flicking his ear.

Then she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and they headed down the hall.

Zell was confused even when the doors slid closed. The first time he and Squall had a fire drill they were trapped in. The staff had to show them how to open the door manually.

"Squall wouldn't have forgotten," Zell told himself. "He was completely embarrassed by it." Zell shrugged. "Whatever…now where's my broccoli..._Squall_!"

* * *

**OOC? Ah don't care if it is so don't bother telling me. **

** That was my challenge fic. I hope you guys liked it, I know it might've seen a bit random at times. Oh and don't we all wish that we had girlfriends like Rinoa, so easily forgiving. Then again I think most of my readers are female. Well in the case, if a guy makes an **_**honest **_**mistake…go easy. **

**Okay remember I only have 7 days to get more reviews than Fantasy Fan Girl so do it! Oh and FFG writes Fullmetal Alchemist, so if you know the show or really you don't even have to for her one-shot, Still check hers out.  
**


End file.
